


I'll Wait

by RupeesOfHyrule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Changing History, F/M, I Love You, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Promises, Secrets, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Time Turner, Waiting, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RupeesOfHyrule/pseuds/RupeesOfHyrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you. I promise nothing and nobody, not even time, will change that... so promise me... promise you'll remember you're mine... Hermione, I'll wait. Time-Travel story redone. BillxHermione</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1991

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Apologise in advance I am horrible at grammar so if that kinda stuff bothers you turn back now because I have no intention of getting a Beta Reader. Haha I honestly don't give a shit and only write for fun. This is a new account for me because looking back on my old stories is bloody cringe worthy! And no I shall not reveal the name of the account hahaha!
> 
> I have six chapters of this story written so far & will more then likely post one a week and hopefully write enough in bulk to continue doing so. I would appreciate reviews so I know if you are interested in me continuing this and I also love interacting with other members of this community.

**Prologue**

When I was sixteen, my life changed forever.

I know that there are people who look at me strangely when I say this. What could have happened back then to warrant such a statement? But living in the wizarding world that at the time had been teetering on the edge of complete darkness and destruction it wasn't exactly something that was too far fetched to believe. My story is a long one it can't be summed up in a few sentences; I can't wrap it up into a neat package for you that you would immediately be able to understand despite how much I sometimes wish I were able to. The time it would take to explain was usually more than people were willing to give me and I had no desire to reveal my secrets.

Only one other person alive today knew the exact history of my life some had suspicions and others knew carefully revealed parts but I chose to keep the full truth hidden fearing the possibility of what was now a alternative future repeating itself. It wouldn't do for that kind of information falling into the wrong hands.

There had been a time that now seemed like a lifetime ago where I wouldn't have ever imagined being as truly happy as I am in this moment. It was the evening of December 21st 1998 four days until Christmas the first one that I would be experiencing since my return and the first of what I hoped would be many holidays to come where I would be able to celebrate with my family without the fear of war knocking on my door.

Curled up in the Burrows living room near the fire I snuggled back into the arms that were wrapped around my waist. Arms that at one point I had been scared would never hold me again. But it seemed the universe chose to bless me with my hearts deepest desire as a reward for all the suffering I had endured on behalf of the wizarding world. I wasn't about to let such an opportunity slip through my fingers for a second time in my life so I had grabbed on with both hands the moment I saw him again and this time I was refusing to let go. For it would have been equally not if more likely to have faced disastrous consequences upon returning to my own time after all Dumbledore's warning about those who meddle with time still rung in my mind to this day, a reminder of how drastically different thing could have turned out and how lucky I was to come out the other side relatively unscathed.

_'Mysterious thing, Time. Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous.'_

Gazing around the room I took into the carefree spirit that hung over the other occupants of the house. Ron and Harry sat across from each other on the floor both with the look of concentration on their faces as they focused on the chessboard sitting on the coffee table between them, Harry seemingly unconsciously running his hand through the red hair that was fanned over his lap where Ginny had her head currently resting as she read a magazine that was propped up against the tables leg. Mr and Mrs Weasley sat across from her on the other lounge that was facing the fire Mr Weasley's arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders both adults seemed content to sit watching their children in silence. The rest of the Weasley children were due to arrive around noon the following day to stay until after New Year.

Sitting here surrounded by my loved ones I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift back to the events that brought me to this very moment. Thinking back to that fateful day where the years began to move in reverse for me the events that followed a single action had never been my intention but even in the darkest moments that followed I didn't regret what I had done that day.

**Chapter 1 - 1996**

The battle was raging not moments after The Orders arrival in the Department of Mysteries curses being hurled in every direction. She had been separated from Ron and the others during the chaos, she had no idea if her friends were hurt or even alive but she could hear Harrys voice, which surprisingly sounded carefree and light a tone that had no place in such a situation like the one they had found themselves in.

Running down the corridor to the staircase that lead down into the sunken stone chamber some twenty feet deep where the main fighting was underway wand drawn ready to throw herself into the fight to help protect her loved ones.

She was almost to the bottom of the staircase luckily having gone unnoticed thus far when it happened.

She watched in horror as a curse hit Sirius square in the chest the scream of pure anguish that ripped from Harry's mouth sent a stab of horrific pain through her body, never before had she heard someone so broken. The curse had thrown Sirius off balance and she could do nothing but watch as he fell back through the Veil and to what she presumed was his death.

It was moments like this that made Hermione realise that the world belongs to the living, not the dead and it wouldn't stop spinning for one mans death. The battle still ragged on curses flying past her even as Remus grabbed Harry preventing him from doing something foolish like follow his Godfather through that awful archway. But unfortunately there was no one there to remind her not to do something as equally foolish not if more so.

Rushing forward wanting to be as close as possible knowing she would only have moments to prevent that curse from hitting, pulling the time turner that she still wore as jewelry out of her shirt she refused to think about how dangerous what she was about to do could be.

_'It worked once before... we saved Sirius once before'_ She thought trying to justify what she was about to do.

As much as she wished she could go back before they even arrived at the Ministry she knew she couldn't, too many important things had transpired tonight, retrieving the prophecy being the main one and besides five hours was the limit she was able to go back with her time turner and it had already been much longer then that.

So instead of the hours she wished she could go back she instead only spun the hourglass slightly to go back mere moments hoping to prevent the death of Harry's last living parental figure.

She could practically hear Dumbledore's voice in her head warning her of the dangers of meddling with time. But she had no choice she had to do this and with that thought in mind she let go of the dial and let its magic reverse time around me.

This time she was close enough to hear Harry's carefree words playfully bantering with his Godfather and they deflected curses being shot their way. Looking at his face she noted that she had never seen him look so happy before he looked like all the dark holes that had been left in his heart were full in this moment, it was a type of happiness that Ron and her could never completely give him and she had only ever seen a glimmer of it once before when Sirius had asked Harry to come live with him.

' _I made the right choice'_ She thought as she looked around to assess the situation knowing that any second now Harry's world would fall apart. Bellatrix Lestrange came hurdling down the staircase having only arrived in the chamber minutes before her past self had apparently. And just like that time felt like it had slowed down almost frozen, something that had nothing to do with her time turner.

She took off running past Remus who made a feeble attempt at grabbing her arm as he continued fighting off death eaters, she easily dodged his grasp and ran up the steps that lead to the archway sitting in the middle of the chamber.

The red jet of light that was hurling towards the distracted Sirius who was laughing seemingly more alive then she had ever seen him, as if being in the middle of a battlefield was almost natural for the Marauder.

Her time turner hung around her neck bouncing as she threw herself at Harry's grandfather still being able to hear his heartbroken shrill screams from only moments before she did the unthinkable and tuned the hourglass backwards unable stop herself even for a moment to consider the consequences of her actions. She would happily accept any repercussions to not have to witness Harry's heartbreak again; she had never seen someone fall apart like Harry had as he watched his godfather fall backwards through the veil and regardless of the consequences that might fall upon her she knew given the chance she would do it all over again if it meant she would be able to save Sirius for a second time.

Caught off guard as she slammed into his body hands pushing him to the side Sirius stumbled and fell to the ground safely away from the veil as Hermione spun to face the oncoming curse her time turner spinning out in front of her chest as her hair fanned out around her head. Despite already knowing it was too late to try and deflect the spell that was hurling towards her she began to raise her wand anyway feeling the need to at least try.

Harry was staring up at her a look of shock and horror clouding his expression as his gaze took in his godfather being pushed out of the way of an oncoming curse.

" _Hermione!_ " She cringed at the anguish that filled Harry's voice but decided it was still better then the hollow sound that would have been there otherwise. After five years of friendship she guessed some of Harry's _'saving people'_ complex had rubbed off on her.

And just like that time seemed to unfreeze around her the curse hitting her chest just as her time turner fell back towards her body. Having already braced herself for the oncoming force of the curse she didn't stumble as she gasped at the fire ignited in her limbs, it felt like every cell in her body was surrounded by molten lava. She didn't have to look down to know the precise spot the curse had hit she could already feel the familiar pull of time as her hourglass spun out of control the glass that held the sand was cracked but surprisingly still together. Harry was already halfway towards her his hand outstretched eyes wide in fear as they flickered from Sirius to her face to her time turner that was still spinning out of control. He knew as well as she did what would happen any moment but she let herself smile at the realisation that had appeared on Harry's face once he had taken in the scene before him.

"Hermione!" now almost at the bottom of the staircase "Hermione no!"

"Meddling with time is dangerous…. It was worth it Harry" She wanted to give him something make him understand that she didn't regret her actions having made them fully understanding the danger so she gasped out the words as she clutched at her chest where the curse had hit trying not to crumble as she was beginning to feel her limbs spasm. Offering Harry one final weak smile knowing he wouldn't reach her in time.

"Love you Harry" and just like that her time turner stopped spinning and began to spin in reverse the familiar pull gripping her centre and then she was gone falling through time.


	2. 1991

**Chapter 2 – 1991**

The world around her blurred and she struggled to stay standing from the combination of pain that was flaring in her veins and the disorienting feeling of being thrown through time.

Squeezing her eyes shut she took deep breaths as she began to feel nauseous. The world around her span and swirled, she dreaded to know where in time she would end up as she had never been stuck falling for so long before, time turners were only meant to be able to send you back a few hours but then again merlin knows what the consequences of using a broken time turner were she wasn't even sure she would still be in the Department of Mysteries once she landed. She had known this was a likely scenario when she had looked up at Harry after realising the hourglass was indeed broken. The likelihood of seeing her friends anytime soon if ever was slim to none.

The pull that gripped her center started to lessen its hold, opening her eyes she watched as time around her began to slow down to a natural rate before finally jerking into place throwing her forward out of her fall. The pain was finally beginning to be to much for the witch, making a feeble attempt to keep her footing she fell forward closing her eyes letting the pain finally take hold as the stone steps below rushed to meet her.

' _Awful things happen to wizards who meddled with_ _time_ _'_ Those familiar words she had spoken to Harry in Third Year ran through her mind as her head came in contact with the ground a sickening crack ringing out. Groaning she tried to move but her body felt like lead and her veins still burnt.

Unable to move her body she summoned strength that she could not afford, turning her face upwards trying to figure out where she was. The stone steps below her were a whitish grey nothing like the steps that had lead up towards the Veil. She noted that her eyes hurt from the sunlight that was almost blinding her _'Not in that chamber… I'm outside'_

Black spots were starting to cloud the edges of her vision, any moment now she knew she would succumb to the darkness that was trying to pull her into unconsciousness. Straining her head just a little more she looked up the staircase needing to have some idea as to where she was. The building before her looked eerily familiar but she couldn't be completely sure.

' _Gringotts?'_ was her final thought before the pain gripped her mind sending everything black.

* * *

Her eyes shot open moving frantically around the room taking in her surroundings. Her mind was reeling trying to catch up on the events that had brought her here. Groaning she dragged in a painful breath that send tremors through her thin frame.

' _Where am I now?'_ She thought recalling the stone steps she had passed out on what seemed like only moments before but logically could have been hours or days previous.

Her memory was hazy but the key points had began to trickle back into her mind. She remembered the horror of watching Sirius die and the feeling of anguish that threatened to overwhelm her upon seeing Harry's reaction. She remembered running? And then… her time tuner! Oh god no… her time turner! The curse that had been meant for Sirius had hit her chest directly where her time tuner hung. She remembered falling... the sensation of falling further through time then she ever had before. And then physical pain ripping through her body unlike anything she had felt before and then nothing.

Endeavouring to find out where she was and who had taken the liberty to move her from those stone steps she propped herself up sucking in a shaky breath as she clutched her chest. Tugging at the cover that covered her lower half she realised she was laying on a cot in what looked like a small medical room.

Glancing around the room she was laying in she noted she was alone the door however was left open and she could hear voices that made her freeze hoping that whoever it was hadn't heard her gasps and groans of pain. Frantically casting her gaze around the room she spotted her wand on the bedside cabinet near her cot, grabbing it she silently sighed in relief feeing instantly better and less defenceless immediately.

Slowly swinging her legs off the bed and onto the floor she bit her cheek to supress the groan of pain that wanted to escape her lips. One hand clutching her chest and broken time turner while the other grasped her wand she slowly started edging her way towards the door.

She was almost through the doorway when a figure stepped into her path causing her to stumble backwards wand drawn defensively as she took in the person… or creature she should say before her.

"Ah your awake" The dry tone almost void of any emotion spoke. It was a statement and she go the direct feeling the Goblin did not expect nor want a response.

' _So I wasn't mistaken I'm at Gringotts'_ She thought as she lowered her wand but kept it at the ready beside her.

"I assume you know where you are girl?" The Goblin asked as he moved further into the room

"Yes" Hermione nodded _'I know where but the real question is when?'_

"Would you care to explain why you were found on Gringott's steps unconscious and suffering the effects of dark magic?"

Hermione took a moment to regard the Goblin in front of her, he seemed important his robes finer then that of any other Goblin she had seen at the bank before. She was well aware of how smart Goblins were known to be, sneaking and dangerously perceptive Hermione suspected that he knew more than he was letting on after all she was sure it wasn't often you can across an unconscious cursed girl with a broken time turner hanging from her neck.

"I would assume it has something to do what is hanging around you neck," He continued upon her lack of response

"Did you heal me?" She asked not knowing if she could or should even consider trusting a Goblin with her secrets.

"You have no reason to fear me girl" The Goblin said voice now having an edge of kindness to it that was not there before "My name is Ragnok, I am the Head Goblin here at Gringotts and yes we brought you in and healed you once we found you"

Ragnok, that name sounded familiar. She was sure she had never met him before having only interacted with the clerks at the front counters of the bank. Oh! She remembered where she had heard that name before; this was the Goblin that Harry and Hagrid dealt with in the summer before first year. But despite recognising the Goblins name she needed more information before she could decide if she could trust him or not.

' _He already knows about the time turner… Goblins are known for their intelligence he must already have his suspicions'_

"What year is it?" She was beginning to feel nauseous again a large part of her not wanting to know the answer to that question.

"It is October 14th 1991" Ragnok only raised an eyebrow at her question otherwise giving nothing away.

' _1991…. Iv went back five years! We were first years in 1991!'_ Unable to keep the shock and panic from her features she stumbled backwards until her legs hit the cots edge, slumping down she sat on the edge deciding she no longer cared if Ragnok knew the truth. At the present moment she had no one else to help her and she couldn't very well go to Hogwarts where her younger self would be.

"I'm from the year 1996, a curse hit my time turner" Holding up the hourglass she gestured for Ragnok to come closer "It cracked the glass which seems to have caused the five hour time limit to stretch to five years"

"How very curious" He stepped back after inspecting the hourglass "The fact that you have this makes me suspect that you know the rules when it comes to time, am I correct?"

"Yes" She whispered eyes downcast knowing that she had broken merlin knows how many laws by meddling with time.

"Then you also know that time turners like yours can only be used to jump back in time… not forward. Even if it was possible to jump the other way yours is broken and the likelihood of you making it back to your own time intact would be slim, it would be more likely that you would end up lost in time or even end up dead" He explained everything with just a final tone that left no room for argument not that Hermione planned on doing so… he was only voicing the same thoughts that she had been having since waking up.

"Yes I know this" She nodded looking up unable to stop the sigh that left her lips "Could I ask a favour? I need to contact Albus Dumbledore… I doubt he will be able to help but I need to speak with him and I cannot go to Hogwarts for obvious reasons"

"I'll send an owl" Ragnok moved towards the door leaving Hermione to her thoughts as she stared down at the broken hourglass that lay in her palm. Recalling some of her final words to Harry she sighed as she moved to lay down on the cot, now faced with the very real chance of never being able to return to her own timeline she clenched her eyes shut trying not to think about what that would mean for her.

' _I knew there would be consequences… there always are when meddling with time… it was still worth it… I hope you all got out unharmed… don't let my sacrifice be for nothing'_


	3. Potential Ally

**Chapter 3 – Potential Ally**

Sitting in the Ragnok's office Hermione let out what felt like the millionth sigh since sitting down in one of two plush armchairs facing the desk that Ragnok was currently sitting behind silently filling out paperwork as they waited for Dumbledore's arrival. From what she had read and heard from others it hadn't taken Hermione long to deduct that Goblins like many other magical creatures were drastically misunderstood and misrepresented. They were not the sneaky greedy creatures they were made out to be, so far Ragnok had been more then helpful and kind to her something that he was not obliged to do. After rescuing her and healing her he had organised new clothing for her seeing as her old set had been ripped and covered in god knows what. He had led her to a lavatory and allowed her to shower and change while he had left to send the owl, the warm water helping a great deal easing some of the tension that still seized her muscles.

And now here she sat nursing a goblet of pumpkin juice and nibbling on a bar of chocolate, the later causing a smile to grace her lips every time she thought of it as it reminded her of Remus.

She was unsure of what her next move should be, besides asking Ragnok to owl Dumbledore she had been unable to come up with what she should do next or even what she could suggest to the Headmaster as a possible cause of action. Despite Dumbledore's talents she knew he wouldn't just be able to wave his wand and send her back but she was sure he would know more on the subject then she did so she silently prayed that he would have a suggestion on what she should do next.

A knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts as well as Ragnok's voice calling for the visitor to enter. The door opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore looking practically no different besides the lack of a few lines and wrinkles here and there; otherwise she would say that Dumbledore of her time hadn't aged a day in the five years that had passed.

"Head Goblin Ragnok" Dumbledore greeted with a slight bow of his head as he entered the room closing the door behind him "Your owl said it was quiet an urgent matter you wished to speak with me about"

"Yes" Ragnok nodded gesturing for the Headmaster to take the remanding seat "But I think it would be easier if this young lady were to explain the situation"

"Oh? Indeed" Dumbledore turned towards her looking over his spectacles in such a familiar fashion she couldn't help but sigh again feeling comforted by that twinkle in his eye that he seemed to get when he knew more then he was letting on.

"Hello Headmaster" Hermione began feeling more nervous then ever

"And who might you be?" Face full of open curiousness

"My name is Hermione Granger," She said waiting for a reaction

"Curious" He raised an eyebrow as he looked between Ragnok and her "As I am certain that Miss Hermione Granger is currently in her Herbology lesson at the present moment"

"Yes sir that would most likely be correct" Hermione nodded glad that he seemed open to listening to her and not outright accusing her of being an imposter, after all who would impersonate a first year muggleborn witch?

"You once warned me Professor _'Mysterious thing, Time. Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous.'_ Sadly it isn't until now that I am able to fully appreciate those words. I am from the year 1996, I was hit by a curse after using the time turner that Professor McGonagall gave me at the beginning of my third year to attend extra classes in the attempt to save a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I succeeded though the curse that was originally meant for the man I saved hit me instead cracking the hourglass of my time turner, which has seemed to have throw me back much further then the maximum five-hour time limit my time turner originally had" If anything Dumbledore's brow just rose higher and higher upon hearing her explanation.

"Curiouser still, may I have a look at your time turner?" He asked holding out a hand expectedly.

Dumbledore carefully examined the hourglass making sure he didn't touch the dial. A frown slowly formed as he turned back to face her.

"It is beyond repair Miss Granger" He leaned forward placing it on the edge of the desk "I highly suggest you never wear it again the chances of it malfunctioning further are highly likely"

"Professor… I understood the risks when I chose to go back and I am grateful to be alive and safe the consequences of my actions could have been drastically worse in comparison to this… but I am at a loss as to what I am meant to do next" She wasn't used to not having a plan, being prepared and having the answer for all situations was something Hermione prided herself on. It was what she had contributed to the Golden Trio, she was the brain of the operation and for once she was lost.

"To my knowledge Miss Granger traveling forward in time has not been researched or experimented with before. Regardless of this I am not suggesting we give up hope, research will have to be done. However at the present moment we need to decide what to do with your for the foreseeable future until further arrangements can be made" She tried not the let herself sink into the depression that was clawing at her mind upon hearing Dumbledore's response. Trying to stay positive and motivated when the chances of ever getting back home were slim to none was harder said then done.

Dumbledore turned to face Ragnok who had been sitting quietly listening through the whole conversation before glancing back at her.

"Regrettably the risk is too great to be able to offer you sanctuary at Hogwarts. The probability of you running into your younger self is too high"

Hermione nodded already knowing that returning to Hogwarts wouldn't be an option. Though where could she go? It wasn't like she could turn up at her childhood home.

"Before I continue I must respectfully ask you Ragnok to swear an oath that anything that is said between us from this point forward will not leave this room" Dumbledore voice was firm and his face was now serious, his eyes no longer held that all familiar twinkle.

"I find myself invested in the girls future Dumbledore" Ragnok turner his beady eyes on her as he looked her over but not in an unkind manner, if she was not mistaken it seemed like he actually care for her to some extent "You have my word as Head Goblin of Gringotts that I will not betray the girls trust" his words were chosen carefully, she noted that he had not promised to not betray Dumbledore's trust.

"Very well" Dumbledore nodded before fixing her with an intense gaze that made her feel the need to sit up straighter, what he would ask next she was sure would be extremely important "Tell me Miss Granger what is the state of the Wizarding World in your time"

Not what she had been expecting, pausing she thought hard about how to answer such a question. She knew the rules of time travel, breaking more then one of those rules was how she found herself in this mess to begin with and now here was her Headmaster notably the greatest Wizard of his generation and he was asking her to break god knows how many more of those rules by asking her such a question.

"You mentioned the man you had intended to save was a member of The Order of the Phoenix… Miss Granger The Order disbanded in 1981 for you to mention an active Order member operating, well it leads me to believe that The Order has reconvened. Which leads to me to my previous question" Realising her mistake now she cursed herself for being so careless with her words, Dumbledore had not missed her little slip and now suspected the truth of what she knew she would now have to reveal.

' _If I reveal this he will want to know everything…_ _This could have disastrous consequences for the future more so then my presence here may have already... I may be turning the future into one much worse then one I left behind... But could there be a chance to fix it? Is that why he asked? Could we possibly change the future for the better? Stop the war before it even begins? His actions or lack of has resulted in more then one life-threatening situation that could have been avoided. He put too much responsibility on Harry… wars are fought by soldiers, adults! Not children! Harry has almost died multiple times because of Dumbledore's choices…'_ Pulling herself out of her thoughts she raised her eyes to stare her Headmaster directly in the eye _"I wont let him intimidate me! I will make him understand that doing things for what he thinks is the greater good has contributed to the destruction of our world!'_

"You-Know-Who has returned… he was reborn the evening of June 24th 1995. Your attempts to protect Harry and ultimately serve the greater good of the Wizarding World will fail time and time again. Over the next four years your actions will result in innocent children fighting battles that adults should have prevented or fought instead! All of this will lead up to the fateful night where Harry will almost die yet again by You-Know-Who's hand which will lead to the beginning of the Second Wizarding War"

The gravity of her confession weighed down on them all she had never seen Dumbledore visibly deflate before only ever seeing him exude confidence and wisdom. Her accusations seemed to have stunned the elderly man, it probably wasn't often that anyone spoke to him like she just had. Silence fell upon them she could practically see the wheels turning in both their minds.

"Tell me Miss Granger... Tell me everything don't leave anything out" was his response when he finally broke the silence after a good ten minutes or more. Taking a deep breath she braced herself before launching into the most accurate explanation of the history of what would happen over the next five years.

She was well aware of the fact that by doing so she would undoubtedly be facing further consequences for her actions. The rules were extremely clear about attempting to change ones timeline by revealing the secrets of the future. But she trusted Dumbledore, trusted that he knew what he was doing when he asked her to reveal her secrets. Yes some of his future actions left much to be desired but she was confident that with this information he would do everything in his power to do it better this time around. After all if she was to be stuck here for an unknown amount of time possibly for good why not at least try. It was worth the risk.

"I see... You have given me much to think about Miss Granger" Hermione could tell the Headmasters thoughts we no longer with them his mind more then likely working through numerous possibilities and scenarios "I think it would be best if we met again this weekend. This will allow me time to think as well as give you time to recover your strength"

Surprised she felt her checks flush, Dumbledore has obviously noticed the fatigue that she had been trying desperately to hide since halfway through her story.

"For the time being however I must ask for your help Ragnok. The truth of Miss Granger's identity should be revealed to as few as possible, her presence here has possibly had more changes on the future then we know. I think it would be best if she had as little to preferably no contact with anyone she knows from her time until I can decided what to do with this information. If you are still invested in Miss Granger's future I am hoping you can organise somewhere safe to send her preferably outside London"

"I have somewhere in mind..." Ragnok turned his gaze upon her and Hermione now understood why Goblins were described as sneaky manipulative creatures she could see a plan forming behind those dark eyes, one that she knew would serve him as much not if more then it would serve her. Despite this she didn't feel threatened she could see the underlying kindness behind the scheming that compelled her to trust him after all he had done nothing so far to not warrant it. She trusted Dumbledore yes, she knew that every decision he made was for the greater good but she had seen the results of those decisions already once before.

She just hoped that she had made him realise the error of his ways even if he had not made them yet. There was a difference between doing things for the greater good and doing things to save the people you loved. One accepted the chance of casualties and the other did not.

No doubt Ragnok had come to those realisations and she could only hope that he would be a trusted ally in the near future for when Dumbledore decided what to do with all this information.


End file.
